Espernza
by Convallarie
Summary: "Hinata aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang," ucap Naruto padaku dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.  Aku terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala, mendengarnya membuat hatiku terasa terbakar oleh panas matahari.  my 1st story in FNI RnR please


Title : Esperanza (Song fic)

Genre : Sad/romance

Rate: K+

Author : Rie2326Poppin'Dragon

Pairing : NaruHina

Disclaimer : Om saya Masashi Kishimoto(r) #plak!

RnR

"Hinata aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang," ucap Naruto padaku dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Aku terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala, mendengarnya membuat hatiku terasa terbakar oleh panas matahari. Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan berteriak, tapi aku tidak bisa. Jantungku berdenyut sangat kencang saat berada di dekatnya tapi aku tak ingin menghentikannya.

"Hinata kenapa diam? Daijoubu?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya khawatir dengan sikap ku saat ini.

"Iie, daijoubu." ^^ jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum, "Apa kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu?" tanya ku mencoba kuat dengan apa yang akan ia katakan nanti.

"Tentu saja." :D jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Saat itu juga perasaanku hancur begitu saja.

RnR

"Hinata aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan kau tahu? Ternyata ia juga menyukaiku," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang amat bahagia sambil memelukku. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan seperti ini, tapi mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Baguslah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya." =') Ucap ku berdusta.

"Arigatou Hinata, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia." ^^

Tak tahu kah kau perasaan ku yang sebenarnya, hati ku hancur berkeping-keping membentuk serpihan-serpihan kecil yang kemudian akan menghilang terbawa hembusan angin musim panas.

RnR

"Kau tahu Hinata, ternyata Sakura sangat baik, dia juga cantik dan sangat pintar. Aku benar-benar senang bisa menjadi kekasihnya," cerita Naruto dengan riang yang membuat hatiku semakin terbakar. Tak sadarkah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku?

Senyummu yang secerah mentari itu membuatku semakin sakit.

"Hentikan," Kataku dengan suara yang agak tertahan.

"Ha?" ku lihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Kubilang hentikan!" ujarku menekankan kata 'hentikan' sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan jari-jemariku diatas pahaku, aku berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Hinata ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang nampaknya masih kebingungan dengan sikapku saat ini.

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar semua ucapanmu tentang sakura kekasihmu itu!" ujarku setengah berteriak sambil berdiri dan menatapnya lekat, "Tak tahu kah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau menceritakan hal-hal tersebut padaku? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menangis karenamu?"

Air mataku yang sedari tadi ku tahan untuk tidak keluar akhirnya mengalir juga, aku benar-benar sudah tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

"Hinata~ aku ... aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau merasa tersakiti karenanya," ucap Naruto dengan menatapku nanar dan mencoba untuk menyentuh tanganku, tetapi aku langsung menepisnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi gadis itu, aku ingin kau hanya melihatku! Aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatanmu. Tak tahu kah kau betapa aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun?" ucapku sambil berurai air mata.

Aku tahu aku memang sangat egois dengan berkata seperti itu, tapi itulah yang aku inginkan sebenarnya.

"Hinata ..." ucap Naruto sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat sayup.

"Aku selalu berharap kau dapat merasakan perasaanku walaupun aku tidak pernah mengngkapkannya, tapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Aku selalu menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil, tak sadarkah kau tentang itu? Hiks~" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut aku jatuh terduduk di tanah yang terasa begitu dingin dan aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mematung mendengar semua ucapanku.

"Hinata gomen-ne, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, gomen-ne~" ucapnya sambil berjongkok di hadapanku yang masih terduduk ditanah dan ia memelukku lembut.

Egois? Ya aku memang egois. Andai aku gadis itu mungkin aku akan menjadi lebih lembut. Di pertengahan musim panas ini cintaku membeku.

THE END

Mosshi-moshi minna-san~ ^^

aku author baru di FNI, jadi mohon bantuannya ya~ ^^

please read and review.. ^^


End file.
